


Siete días contigo...

by AkiraHilar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: (Para la Yuuri's week - viñetas u oneshot Victuuri)La felicidad la viven todos los días desde que están juntos. Ellos solo quieren dejarnos ver siete de ellos.





	1. Mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

Yuuri siente cosquillas en su estómago, y se retuerce. Su risa fluye cantarina, como la cascada de un río que suena sin descanso. También escucha la risa de él y siente que todo rastro de cansancio y pereza se parte, desaparece ante las notas endulzadas de su voz riendo. Yuuri respira, intenta controlar las otras manos y recibe de reprimenda una mordida en la barbilla.

—¡Victor!

El aludido aparece en su campo de visión, con mechones desordenados, hebras claras que marcan mil senderos juntos. Yuuri se hace agua en la cama, se derrite... su presencia le llena de una felicidad indescriptible, más allá de las palabras. Y sus pulmones jalan aire, intentan recuperar el ritmo de la respiración aunque sea imposible. Yuuri sabe que la felicidad tiene nombre y es justo del que tiene frente a él. Aún sin lentes, el mañana es tan claro que duele, duele tenerlo cerca y duele aún más tenerlo lejos. Es un dolor dulce, un dolor de anhelo y ansiedad. Algo a lo que ya está acostumbrado.

Yuuri sube su mano para peinar las hebras claras y ve como los párpados se cierran y Víctor se deja hacer, mansamente, a través de sus dedos. La forma en que su ídolo se convierte en arcilla en sus manos es algo que él jamás podrá asimilar. Se siente pecador de sólo tener la gloria tan cerca, tan palpable como para tocarla, besarla y poseerla. La felicidad es tanta que moja, y sus ojos se cristalizan sólo en nombre de la devoción.

—Entonces, —Continúa, con la voz ronca, con el amor audible. Yuuri se retuerce al sentir el peso sobre su cuerpo y la forma en que esas manos delinean sus glúteos cubiertos por la pijama. Respira su aroma, siente sus pálpitos contra su pecho, y la felicidad le aplasta: él se deja hundir—. Tendremos una familia de caniches.

—¿Dónde tendremos a tantos caniches? —Aboga a la lógica, aunque nada la ha tenido desde que Víctor llegó a su vida. Ha pintado de colores los blancos y negros, y llenado de música los silencios, aunque insista que su Live y Love es él. Yuuri escucha su risa de nuevo, y recibe a gusto la lluvia de besos que caen como gotas por su cuello, extremeciéndole.

—¿Cómo qué dónde? En nuestra casa... quiero una casa grande, antigua. Que podamos remodelar. Una casa ninja.

—¿Casa ninja? —Suelta con una carcajada y de nuevo recibe cosquillas. Yuuri se retuerce por enésima vez, pataleando sin tener espacio para hacerlo y removiendose contra el cuerpo ajeno, hasta sentir todo y más que todo en ese espacio minúsculo—. ¡Víctor, no!

—Te estás burlando de mí,  _mi Yuuri_... ¡es tu castigo!

Su risa vuelve a correr como riachuelo, hasta que le falta el aire. Víctor se acerca a sus labios para auxiliarlo, robándole más. El beso se extiende como la última nota del violín y sus manos se mueve para cubrirlo. Se siente uno con sus latidos, una sola masa de felicidad andante, un solo calor, una sola pintura de acuarela chispeando en lienzo blanco. Uno solo... Yuuri es aquel objeto que gira sobre la órbita de Víctor y no puede estar en mejor lugar. No, su lugar está allí, respondiendo los besos largos, sintiéndose energía pura. Su lugar es allí.

Las cosquillas ceden y Yuuri se relaja entre los brazos, mientras mira a lo único que necesita mirar en ese momento y en toda su vida. No hacen falta los lentes, porque todo está allí: en esa mirada enamorada que le dedica, en ese silencio confidente. Yuuri toma aire y suspira. Vuelve a caer un beso más, con el peso de una pluma y Yuuri lo recibe con un suspiro más lleno de anhelo. Luego es la punta de esa nariz tibia la que repasa la línea de su mandíbula, y Yuuri la siente como tinta en el alma. Como si Víctor escribiera en ella la palabra futuro y todo se armara en su universo interior.

—Casa ninja, caniches.. me gusta eso... —Victor resopla complacido, y vuelve a deslizar sus labios hasta la mejilla, la comisura, la punta de su boca.

El amor escapa de sus ojos y Yuuri siente que sí, que él se hace nada ante ellos. Nada y todo...

—¿Cómo quisieras tú? —Entonces pregunta y caes en cuenta que nunca pensó en futuro. Que todo lo que había sido su vida era seguir metas inmediatas y crear nuevas cuando ya las había alcanzado.

Pensar en uno, dos, cinco años no era necesario. Ahora pensar en los diez, quince, cincuenta años por delante, parece un sueño. Porque puede verse, en todas las mañanas, así revolcado entre las sábanas con el cuerpo de Víctor sobre él, armando su propio mundo, escapando de la sociedad. Puede verse allí, en esa minúscula distancia que les permite verse y sonreir.

Y está seguro, muy seguro cuando lo dice:

—Quiero esto, todos los días... —Eleva su pierna para enredarse entre las de él, presionando sus caderas contra las propias. Sus manos acarician el rostro, mientras lo ve gemir, deliciosamente.

Los ojos de Víctor tiemblan, un poco más de negro que azul. Yuuri siente el fuego en el alma, en el tramo que separa sus labios y en los centímetros que se juntan sus pieles.

—Quiero esto, Vitya...

—Yuuri... —Sisea y el mundo da vueltas, retumba, se encrudece entre sus labios—. No sé qué sería de mí sin tí...


	2. Niños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

Bañar a sus niños se ha convertido en un dilema. Todos los fines de semanas que les toca hacerlo, tienen que luchar con la energía, vitalidad y espíritu aventurero de ellos. Y claro, se turnan dicha actividad, porque resulta divertido ver al otro asumiendo el reto y viviendo su faena particular. Mientras que el compañero se queda esperando en la silla a que el otro termine.

Víctor tiene una cámara, con la que inmortaliza el momento. Esta no es digital, sino de aquellas tradicionales que casi no se encuentran, pero que él se hizo de la suya sin problemas. Saborea el sonido del click mientras ve a un Yuuri mojado de pies a cabeza, tratando de jalar a uno de los cachorros al tiempo que los otros dos se escapan entre sus piernas.

—¡Victor, ayudame! —Chilla en medio del desespero, mientras la madre de la camada simplemente disfruta del agua en ese verano tan calurosos. Sus cachorros no piensan igual, evidentemente, y Yuuri se ha resbalado por enésima vez por todo el jabón y agua que han regado en la losa.

—Oh no, cariño, te toca a tí, es el trato.

Inmisericorde, saca su móvil para empezar a hacer una grabación. Primero su enorme sonrisa corazón se graba en la pantalla, saluda como si hubiera un público mirándolo y luego enfoca hacia su pareja, quien está alzando su pantalón porque se acaba de dar cuenta que lo tenía más abajo de lo permitido.

—Oh Yuuri... me gusta la posición que tienes ahora. —Yuuri gira hacia él y frunce su ceño, de forma tan adorable que Víctor no puede evitar reír. Con el cabello mojado y despeinado y sus lentes amenazando con caer, la vista no puede ser más perfecta.

—Te castigaré esta noche. —Afirma, mientras toma en sus manos a uno de los cachorros. Este chilla en compás a sus hermanos y Yuuri lo regresa a la zona de baño.

—Oh, muero por eso. Castígame.

Víctor lo ha logrado: el rojo llena las orejas de Yuuri y gruñe. Es imposible no relamer sus labios y desear con anticipación. Mucho menos cuando su pareja está así, húmedo de pies a cabeza, con el pantalón ajustándose a sus curvas y la camiseta blanca transparente, dejando a la vista sus marrones tetillas.

Sin embargo, auxilia a Yuuri poniendo un pie frente a la cachorra que escapa con mayor ventaja. La perrita da una media vuelta al perder el equilibrio y facilmente es capturada por su pareja, quien ha gateado por ella.

En esa posición sugerente, con Yuuri en el suelo gateando y él sentado mirándolo desde arriba, se estremece. Siente una punzada en todas partes cuando sus ojos se encuentran. Le muestra una sonrisa, Yuuri se la devuelve con dulzura y se gira para dejar a la otra cachorra en la zona, mientras el recién capturado busca la forma de escapar de nuevo. Ahora que sólo queda uno, Yuuri usa todas sus energías atrapandolo y se resbala en el proceso, queda de lado y alza a la pequeña criatura revoltosa que no deja de chillar en sus manos.

—¡Ya los tengo! —Exclama triunfante, y otra foto graba el momento. Yuuri, a gatas, se acerca a los otros dos cachorros dejando al hermano entre ellos en una confortable bandeja de donde espera que no escapen.

Pero es asaltado. Víctor deja la cámara en su silla y lo atrapa por detrás, sin importarle caer en el piso enjabonado sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri. Sujeta su cabeza entre sus manos, como si fuese lo más preciado, y presiona un beso sobre su boca, el cual Yuuri recibe sin queja. Siente los brazos de Yuuri envolverlo, el sonido de sus labios callarse contra los propios y el calor quema, quema en todos lados.

—Vitya... te estás mojando.

—Me estaba mojando de sólo verte —contesta juguetón y muerde su mejilla. Yuuri ríe sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por levantarse. Le mira con los ojos achocolatados que le entibian, y busca otro beso, uno de muchos más.

La cadena de nuevos besos y succiones se alarga indeterminadamente. Víctor ignora la corriente fría que siente en su cuerpo contra su piel caliente. Evade la sensación de temporalidad y sonríe contra la boca ajena, la cual traviesa le muerde el labio. Están doblados, desechos, empapados y felices.

Y en esa burbuja personal que sólo a ellos les pertenece, se incluye las caricias frías de un par de naricitas esponjosas que se han escapado de su bandeja de baño para intentar jugar con sus dueños a lo que fuera que estuvieran jugando. Yuuri se vio asaltado por un par de patitas mojadas y Víctor recibe lamidas animadas en la mano que lo sostiene contra el suelo. Inevitablemente, rien. Víctor ríe contra el pecho de su Yuuri mientras éste pasa una mano húmeda por su flequillo, riendo hasta doler las costillas.

Ríen más cuando la madre de los cachorros se anima a meterse en el juego, y empieza a ladrarle y a agitar su pelaje mojado, pasando encima de la espalda de Víctor y provocando que todos sus cachorros ladran en sincronía.

Eso debería ser llamado felicidad.

Víctor se aparta, mirando a Yuuri recostado contra el suelo, con la camisa pegada a su piel y una parte de ella descubriendo su costado derecho. Con el pantalón al filo de su cadera y la mirada perdida en el deseo, marcando estrellas blancas sobre cielos negros y tierras café.

Yuuri es felicidad...

No puede creer que en algún momento pensó que sería posible vivir sin él...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El segundo prompt por el día de hoy: Mascotas.
> 
> Debo admitir que estoy amando escribir estos cortos de su convivenia. Les recomiendo insulina al acabar. xD Para mañana el prompt "Oro"


	3. Oro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este oneshot hace mensión del trabajo de butleronduty con un AU galactico de Yuri on Ice. ¡Es precioso...!

Yuuri nunca creyó que el amarillo le sentara tan bien, pero viéndose en el espejo del camerino, debe concordar con las palabras de todos. Tiene incluso un ligero maquillaje sobre su rostro en tonos dorados, para representar el papel que debe realizar: una estrella enana amarilla enamorada de un cometa azul. El asunto suena surreal, incluso con su poco conocimiento de astronomía.

Observando su imagen, con un traje amarillo y dorado que cubre su cuerpo, un chaleco completamente lleno de brillantina y el rostro escarchado, incluso con brillo dorado en su cabello; Yuuri no puede evitar pensar en la vez que tuvo tan cerca el oro, cuando Víctor y él iniciaron ese camino juntos. A partir de ese momento, ambos asfaltaron un camino lleno de oro que los había llevado a incontables situaciones, preciosas y dolorosas, hasta al final estar allí.

El oro se purifica con el fuego, con los golpes del mazo y la constante exposición al dolor. El oro saca el mejor brillo conforme más le duele. Yuuri puede decir que ellos son oro brillante ahora. Años desde que iniciaron el camino y habían logrado estar allí, la gravedad de la historia de ese par de astros es perfectamente aplicable a ellos. No importa cuan lejos intentaron volar, tiró de ellos hasta atraerlos y juntarlos.

—¿Estás listo? —Yuuri gira su mirada y se queda sin aire. Allí está el cometa enamorado, él que sin importar cuántas maravillas había visto en el universo, cuántas estrellas más grandes que él, cuántos planetas llenos de vida, cuántas galaxias visitó, siempre quería estar con él. Volvería a él.

De repente se siente tan conmovido como aquella estrella enana que brilla como un sol, al que muchos verían como algo brillante y perfecto, pero que resultaba sólo un astro más. Ese astro que agradece tener de nuevo en su órbita al cometa brillante y precioso.

—Dios Yuuri… te ves…

—No me robes las palabras. Tú estás muy….

—¿Brillante? —Musita acercándose a él, mientras Yuuri asiente. Sus ojos marrones están conmovidos por la visión y las emociones que se filtran desde sus entrañas. Víctor sonríe, y ésta es más luminosa con todo ese maquillaje plata encima.

Al igual que él, que está bañado en oro y fuego, Víctor está bañado en hielo y plata. Tiene unas extensiones que caen hasta su espalda, decoradas con hilos plateados y brillantes que resaltarán en medio de la danza sobre el hielo. El traje ajustado, brillante igual, lo cubren dejando escarcha de hielo en su torso y cayendo hasta sus largas piernas. Víctor es brillante, como la más brillantes de las estrellas.

—El traje se ve mejor puesto de lo que pensé. —Alaba su pareja al cerrarlo en un abrazo. Yuuri pretende aprovechar la poca distancia para besar sus labios, pero Víctor se aparta, sonriendo—. No cariño, el maquillaje. Nos mataran las chicas si lo arruinamos. —Yuuri aprieta los labios y hace una mueca insastifecha. Víctor no puede evitar reír mientras lo mira, con los dedos hormigueando de ganas de más de un beso—. Adoro que seas tan caprichoso.

—Mira quien lo dice... —Sin embargo, Yuuri no se queda del todo quieto y pasa sus manos por la escarcha del cuerpo—. Quizás estoy un poco alterado con la historia.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo por qué? —Levanta la mirada, apoyando su palma a la altura del corazón de Víctor mientras éste no se ha contenido de posar la suya sobre la curva alta de los glúteos de Yuuri, tan bien marcado en ese traje—. Porque el cometa muere… y la estrella enana se queda sola. Hubiera preferido otro final… no sé… que la enana muriera en el impacto.

Aunque no tuviera mucho sentido por la física. Víctor ríe y reniega, provocando que los mechones de sus extensiones bailen en el aire.

—¿Te encanta las historias con final trágico? A mi me gusta este final… la promesa, el anillo… él nos vemos en otra vida.

—Ya experimenté la separación como para quedarme ganas de hacerlo de nuevo. —Víctor comprende y tras sonreírle, lo abraza con más fuerzas . Pasa con cuidado su rostro al lado de Yuuri, para hablarle en murmullos. El cuerpo de su pareja se amolda contra el de él, perfecto, hecho para él—. Vitya...

—No importa si incluso llegó a desaparecer de este mundo, estoy dispuesto a marcarte con fuego en todas partes, para que tu no sientas nunca que me he ido. Estaría contigo, Yuuri… cada vez que recuerdes todos nuestros momentos, cada vez que revivas en las noches mi calor, estaré contigo. Pretendo hacerte el amor tantas veces como para compensar toda una eternidad…

Yuuri jadea… la voz de Víctor sobre su oído hace correr fuego en su sangre. Tiene que cerrar los ojos y se permite estremecer, porque Víctor no puede provocar algo distinto.

—Y no sé… quizás, esta historia es real, sí hubo un cometa que se enamoró de una estrella enana y le prometió que se encontrarían en otra vida, y es esta esa otra vida—. Yuuri suspira, siente las caricias en su espalda mientras lo escucha.

—A ti te encantan las historias románticas.

—Las amo… Es que tú eres muy pesimista, Yuuri.

—Y tú demasiado optimista. Y si sigues acariciando así, no me conformaré con dañarte el maquillaje.

Víctor suelta una carcajada cantarina, y antes de separarse, le aprieta el trasero. Huye antes de que Yuuri le capture la cadera y le observa desde la puerta con una mirada intensificada por el deseo. El brillo dorado en Yuuri siempre luce tan bien...

Y él lo sabe, ni todo el peso de todas las medallas de oro que pudiera conseguir, pueden con el peso del valor de Yuuri en su vida, con el significado de ella en su existencia, con la huella de oro que Yuuri deja a su paso. Él es su medalla de oro, la mejor de todas, la más difícil de alcanzar, la más perfecta. No hay más gloria que quiera en su vida que la calidez de Yuuri, más fama que el brillo de sus ojos, más honra que el sabor de sus labios.

Ni todos los aplausos que estallan en el recinto cuando él entra a patinar en el show, ni todo el amor de todos ellos, pueden compensar lo que Yuuri hace con él todos los días, cada hora, cada segundo de su vida. Ni toda la sorpresa que puede generar equipara la que crea en sus ojos cuando hacen el amor.

Nada…

Así que cuando el sol, vestido de oro, aparece en escena, dando piruetas hermosas que deleitan en la oscuridad y con el baño de luces, Víctor sabe, que tal como ese cometa, está atado a esa gravedad, y que con gusto se dejaría morir por ella en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si pueden ver ese AU galactico, lo pueden encontrar en la página de facebook Que Eros, en los albumnes. Se llama Au galactico allí. Es una historia preciosísima.
> 
> Perdonenme el azúcar, es que amo esta pareja y ellos me hacen sufrir en Matryoshka xD

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho por la Yuuri's Week con el prompt día 1: Futuro.
> 
> Espero me aguanten la azúcar xD


End file.
